Norfor Doule
Norfor Doule is a Snowvale dock worker and politician. He is currently the Master of the Snowvale Commoner's Guild. He was previously a provincial councilor and before that Guildsmaster of the Snowvale Dock Workers Guild. Early life Not much is known about Norfor's early life except that he attended the Aregar Academy and was born in Snowvale. Dock worker After graduating from the Aregar Academy with a degree in Mechanical Theory, there was no job for him because all the jobs his degree had prepared him for were in Szendar, Alvaan, and Eldinshor and he couldn't afford the transportation costs. He decided to become a dock worker instead. He began his work in 384 IYE at the Snowvale Docks. He joined the Snowvale Dock Workers Guild under the leadership of experienced "dockie" Alexander Narxis. He quickly rose up the ranks of both the Guild and the workplace hierachy, and became Supervisor of Wharf 1 in 385. In the Guild he became a journeyman in 386. He then became Assistant Supervisor of the entire Docks in 387. In 389 IYE Narxis retired and he became the Guildsmaster. Guildsmaster As guildsmaster, Norfor registered himself and the guild with the Snowvale Commoner's Guild. He became a political activist, and became the Supervisor of the Docks in 391. Now both his job at the Guild and at the Docks was mostly office work. He led the Guild in negotiations for better wages in 393-394 IYE and in 395 IYE led the Guild in its involvement in the Snowvale Guilds role referendum, which could limit the power of the guilds. With countless guilds teaming up, the referendum failed. In late 396 IYE Norfor had his eyes set on the District 2 Provincial Councilor's seat up for election the 2nd of May in 397 IYE. He began training Vallah Al'khjor, a Kajeet dockie, as his successor and in January 397 announced his intentions to run. He won the Commoner primary and won the endorsement of Jarl Erak. However, his District was heavily Templar (the opposition). His opponent, Zacharie Yorfts, the current Snowvale Surveyor, was a local noble who was heavily favored to win. Yorfts was not able to compete with Norfor's dockie network that mobilized support. Rural Orakhvar, usually Templar, liked Norfor's agricultural policy. Finally, in a close election, Norfor beat Yorfts 49.6%-49.2%. Councilor As soon as he took office, Norfor was the only Commoner human on the Council. He became a close ally of Jarl Erak in local politics. He voted with the Jarl 97% of the time. He continued his Council work for a year and a half before in late September 398 IYE he set his sights on the Port Administrator seat of Snowvale, which, despite less power, had more influence in the Commoner's Guild internal politics. The Commoner primary was heavily heated, with Abelius Wayne and Norfor the main contestants. Despite Jarl Erak's alliance with Norfor, he endorsed Wayne and Wayne won the primary in December 398. Wayne won 47% of the vote to Norfor's 26% to Snowvale hunter Novra Hunter's 16% to a other candidate's 11%. Abelius went on to win the 16 January general election. Dejected, Norfor returned to his council work with less vigor than before.